Desirable Qualities
by ally127
Summary: Liberality opposes greed and Anakin is more than willing to give. Chastity opposes lust, but ObiWan is having trouble embracing moral wholesomeness. SLASH! Firsttime.


Anakin Skywalker watched his master with bewilderment…

Obi-Wan sat stiffly, reading a datapad. Subsequently, his brows knitted together in frustration, but that's not what bewildered Anakin.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, accepted his negative emotions, and then cast them into the Force. Now, he wore the face of perfect Jedi calm. Ugh, he made it look so easy!

The eighteen-year-old sighed. It _should_ be easy; it just wasn't at times.

Yet as Anakin continued to watch, he noticed that Obi-Wan's bits of frustration were returning more frequently.

"Master?"

It took a moment before Obi-Wan looked up. "Yes, Anakin?"

"Is… everything okay?"

"No," he sighed, tapping the datapad against his thigh. "…Politics."

"Ah."

Everyone knew that although Obi-Wan may hate it, he had a great knowledge of Senate workings. So, it was natural that Obi-Wan would be frustrated with this assignment he reluctantly accepted.

Obi-Wan sighed again and began to re-read the same Senate meeting transcript he'd been reading for the past half-hour. It had been coded, altered in order to conceal Separatists plans. But what—

Obi-Wan startled at Anakin's touch. His padawan loomed behind him, resting his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you."

"It's alright." Obi-Wan resumed his reading. After a while, he realized Anakin's hands still rested on his shoulders. It became a distraction now that he noticed.

Obi-Wan craned his neck around. "Yes, Anakin?"

"Nothing," he said as his long fingers grazed Obi-Wan's shoulders, tracing random patterns.

"May I ask what you're doing?"

His fingers traced a little deeper. "You may."

Obi-Wan could tell his padawan was smirking. "Anakin, I'm really busy."

"I know." Anakin squeezed his shoulders. His palm and fingers worked together, kneading the tight muscles and easing away the strain.

The Jedi Master had to stop himself from groaning in pleasure. He knew Anakin was a natural at nearly everything he did, but he had no idea massages were among his talents.

"Anakin, you don't have to—"

"I want to," he cut him off. "Besides, you need this."

Anakin continued to work through the rigid muscles while Obi-Wan tried to concentrate on the datapad in his limp grip, which proved increasingly difficult.

His padawan was right though: he did need this. He was just surprised by how _much_ he needed it. Obi-Wan was equally surprised by Anakin's act of kindness and liberality. He would definitely have to return the favor—

All at once, revelation struck and he could decipher the coded transcript: It wasn't just about corruption and betrayal; the Separatists struck deals with the senators. A "you scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours" deal.

Obi-Wan shot up and quickly made his way to the door.

"Master?"

Obi-Wan turned around. His apprentice looked disappointed by his leave. It made him stop in his tracks and return to Anakin.

"I'll be back, Anakin," he promised the young man. "I just need to report this to the Chancellor."

Obi-Wan leaned forward so that his mouth hovered next to Anakin's ear. "Patience," he whispered.

It took every ounce of willpower to remain perfectly still against the amazing heat on his ear.

"Okay," Anakin managed to say.

Obi-Wan back away slowly and took his leave.

:-----:

An hour passed. Then two. Anakin's patience was wearing thin. He could comm Obi-Wan and tell him to hurry up, but _no_, Anakin firmly decided. He would be diligent and keep waiting. Waiting for what exactly, he didn't know; his master was so hard to read. _Patience… _Was he implying—?

The door _swish_ed opened and Obi-Wan strode inside. Anakin was tempted to tackle him to the floor for making him wait this long, but quickly decided against it. His master looked beat and barely even acknowledged him.

Obi-Wan plopped down on the couch next to Anakin and breathed out a long sigh.

"Politics…" he grumbled.

Anakin smirked.

The Jedi Master finally turned and stared into Anakin's deep blue eyes.

"Come here, Padawan," he said, wagging his finger.

Anakin instantly obeyed, scooting closer to him. Obi-Wan directed him so that the young man was lying flat on his stomach with Obi-Wan kneeling next to him.

Anakin closed his eyes as soon as he felt his master's strong hands gliding along his back. His touch felt so good. His mind began to cloud with thoughts of those hands elsewhere—

"Ow!" His back cracked loudly with added pressure from Obi-Wan's hands.

"Were you slouching while I was gone?"

"Maybe," Anakin's haughty reply turned into a groan as Obi-Wan's massage turned sensual. His master's hands kneaded his shoulders, drifted down his shoulder blades, and snaked down his lower back.

It was all too much. He had to touch Obi-Wan; he wanted to give back.

Anakin twisted around so that he lay on his back. The Jedi made eye contact and time itself seemed to pause. His heart thumped faster and his lips parted open as Obi-Wan leaned down. Anakin met him eagerly, pressing his lips against his master's.

Somehow, Obi-Wan's arms had wrapped around his padawan. Obi-Wan didn't know when that happened, but he didn't care. He grinded harder against him, suddenly realizing that he was straddling the young man's hips. When did that happen? _Now_ he cared.

Obi-Wan pulled away from Anakin's delicious lips. His padawan was breathing hard underneath him and something hard was poking Obi-Wan's inner thigh. He tried to sit up, but Anakin's hands secured his hips. His padawan bent up and captured his lips again.

"No," he gasped, pulling away.

Anakin's breathing stilled. "What?"

"Anakin, we can't do this."

He tried to sit up again, but Anakin held on.

"But, I—" Anakin lowered his voice, "I want to please you."

"…Padawan, I appreciate your… generosity, but you can't let liberality contradict chastity."

Obi-Wan watched his padawan with bewilderment…

The struggle on Anakin's face was obviously there, but that's not what bewildered Obi-Wan.

Anakin closed his eyes, exhaled deeply, and released his emotions. Now, he was calm and yielding.

"You're right, Master," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

Neither knew what to say next; the situation became awkward. Eventually, master and padawan parted and retired to their quarters.

It was bold of Obi-Wan to discontinue his actions. It was noble of Anakin to admit his twisted thinking. But in the end, those virtuous qualities didn't seem very desirable anymore.

END


End file.
